Habit
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] There were things Marufuji Ryou never dared to do. However, stalking is not one of them [Ryou x Asuka]


**Sage:** Another attempt of Ryou/Asuka. This time I'm adding humor (because I prefer humor over all genres). AU? Yes but not too much (and not too little).

'…' _thoughts_

'…' _**inner self**_

**Habit**

There were things Marufuji Ryou never dared to do; however, stalking is not one of them. Actually it wasn't called stalking; it was more of following her without her knowing. Ryou stubbornly argued with his mind that it's not because he was in love her, it was because he cared.

'_**You care a little bit too much,' his inner voice taunted.**_

Ryou didn't respond. He only stared forward at the beauty that bestowed in front of him. Actually, he was hiding behind bushes and she was talking to a few of her friends. Again, it's only because he cared, not because he was in love with her.

'**_So how did this 'stalking' happen?'_**

'_It's not called stalking,' he sighed_

Fine, how did this 'thing' happen? Well before her brother revealed himself, the two obelisk duelists would walk home after class and go toward the docks to reminiscence of old times when the three of them were a team. Ryou didn't realize he would fall in love with her until one day she has refused his offer, politely of course, and stopped going to the docks with him.

I'm sorry, he remembered what she said, I think I would be annoying to you if we keep walking together. Ryou remembered he responded with an 'Ah…' and bid her goodbye. It sounded like he didn't care but if he didn't care in the first place he wouldn't be stalking her right now.

'_It's not stalking,' he obstinately sighed_

'_**Says the guy in the bushes,' his inner voice said sarcastically**_

Marufuji Ryou was considered a king (a Kaiser if you will) in the academy; it would to be assumed that his queen should walk with him after class.

'_She's not my queen,' Ryou argued_

'**_Fighting with your inner self is not healthy Ryou. Especially if that inner you knows that special feeling harboring for the beautiful queen in front of you,'_**

That time he kept his mouth shut. Ryou has to admit she is attractive but no, that doesn't mean he's in love. Was it out of habit he began to stalk her?

'_Follow,' he corrected himself_

Right, follow. It was feeling lonely walking home by himself. Sure he got fans but what he really want is to walk home with a person he's comfortable with. It was then he began to follow her from behind without her knowing. Ryou noticed that she would talk to her friends before stopping by at her dorm. Her brother would tease her over little stuff and then hug her goodbye. Ryou would wait until she went inside the girls' dorm and then leave. He has been doing that quite a while.

Surprisingly, Asuka never seems to notice. That is until Juudai almost blew his cover.

"Ryou! What are you doing here?" Juudai said from behind slapping his back with his usual grin. Asuka was startled from Juudai's voice. Ryou was too busy fighting with himself that he didn't notice Juudai. Ryou gave a quick glare before running off in the distance.

Luckily, Asuka didn't notice Ryou running and if she did, she would tell herself that she was hallucinating.

However, Juudai wasn't as lucky as Ryou. Juudai explained to Asuka that he saw Ryou in the bushes and was only saying hi. Asuka looked in disbelief but Juudai said he didn't know she was here and that he just arrived. Asuka thinks she should have a talk with him. Juudai left while looking sheepishly at her, knowing Ryou would kill him after what he just did.

The next day Ryou tried to ignore her but with that look (oh the so cute look) on her face, he decided to confront her (or vice versa). She was tapping while he kept his usual look up. Marufuji Ryou would not break.

"Juudai said he saw you in the bushes. What were you doing in there?" She peered at him with annoyance. He stared right back at her eyes.

"I…fell in," he said lamely. Ryou heard his inner self cracking up, oh how Ryou want to beat his inner self up. He inwardly muttered to himself 'how stupid'

"Is that right? Ryou, if you wanted to ask me something, then ask me. You didn't have to be scared to hide in the bushes," she said while shaking her head in disbelief.

Ryou's left eye was twitching. Marufuji Ryou was not scared of anything! He sighed and looked her in the eye again and held her hands.

"I would like us to walk home again. Like old times," he said quickly. Asuka responded with a dumb look on her face. "Huh?"

Ryou sighed sharply. "I want us to go to the docks like before,"

Asuka's mouth slowly move into a smile. "That'd be nice. Now was that so hard?"

Ryou shut his eyes.

"No, but this will be,"

Asuka didn't expect the Kaiser's lips to crush hers. She decided to let it be. After all, It was quite nice anyways. Why ruin the moment?

'_**I told you, you were in love,' His inner self said in a smug way**_

Marufuji Ryou was little bit too busy to respond.

**End**

**Sage:** I said I prefer Humor over all genres. I was going to get rid of the kissing part but I decided not to. The inner thing was mostly from Naruto (Sakura). I love inner people so I decided to add Inner Ryou. Make it more fun for everyone XD I was going to put in jealous Ryou but I thought 'nah!' so I thought this would be good enough. Hmm…this might be the last Yu Gi Oh! Fanfiction haha. Ciao for now!


End file.
